Fateful Return
by Cherry-Blossoms2009
Summary: When a fateful acident happens to Chihiro she returns to the Spirit world to find that it is also in trouble and in need of her unawakened powers. ut the only people who can help her have no idea how.


**Fateful Return**

**Chapter 1**

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Spirited Away

* * *

Okay... this is my first non-point-of-view story that I have writen. I have reread it and found some mistakes but if you find some please be kind. Another thing, I have a crappy keyboard if there are some wrong spellings or words missing a letter I am sorry. Please bare with me. Well love ya all and please review. Enjoy

* * *

Chihiro sat on her bed combing her hair as she listened to soft classical music. She swayed to the melodic tune as her eyes began to droop. She put the comb on the floor and stood up. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fuzzy pink pajama top and a pair of short black soccer shorts. She quickly changed and eyed herself in the mirror. Her eyes were untrusting and distant. Her face looked like she hadn't smiled in ages. Her hair was waist long and a deep brown. She was tall and her body was that of a young woman. She had filled out over the years. She looked away from the mirror as she saw the hall light turn off. 

"Get some sleep Chihiro. I don't want you falling asleep during your soccer game," Chihiro's mom shouted before her door closed. Chihiro sighed. She had been playing soccer for two seasons and she was now the star player of her team. Chihiro looked at her clock, 10:30 p.m. She sighed again and sat down on her bed, her soccer ball in her lap. She looked at her radio/stereo/alarm clock and turned off her music. She put her ball on the floor bedside her window and kicked her legs up so they were lying lifelessly on her bed. She turned to her bedside lamp and clicked it off.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Chihiro whispered as she let her mind wander. An image of her childhood friend popped into her mind. She bulleted up, in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock, 2:03 a.m. She sighed and kicked her legs over the side of her bed. She stood up and walked over to the window and stared out to the forest that led to the tunnel that led to the Spirit world.

"Where are you Haku? You promised you'd come back to me," Chihiro cried. A lone tear fell from her eye. She lifted a finger to wipe the tear from her face.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, now look at me… I'm a blubbering wimp," Chihiro scolded herself. She wiped her eyes and turned around to go back to her bed, when she noticed her doorknob turning. She held her breath. The door opened slowly with a small creak and a guy in all black slipped into her room, his back facing her. He closed the door slowly and turned around to look at the room and jumped back in surprise. He quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Chihiro. She wanted to scream but knew that if she did, she would be shot.

"What do you want," Chihiro asked nonchalantly. The guy smirked and readied his gun, his shaking finger on the trigger.

"I want you to keep your pretty little mouth shut and do as I say. You hear," he demanded. She nodded quietly. He smiled devilishly and pulled out a small sack, but kept the gun pointed right at Chihiro. He rummaged through her stuff, rarely taking his eyes off of her. Chihiro eyed the soccer ball by her foot and looked wearily at the thief in front of her. He tore his eyes away from her to pick up her purse that was by her bed stand and she positioned the ball so it lay on her foot without rolling off. He turned back to her, smiling and opened her purse pulling random things out and throwing them in the sack.

"What're these," he asked holding up some random things from her purse. Chihiro laughed lightly and smirked.

"Obviously you have no idea of the pains of the female body. Those are called tampons," Chihiro snapped. The man's smirked lefts his face as he dropped what was in his hand.

"What was that," he asked threateningly. Chihiro smirked.

"You heard me, they're called tampons and now I'll be leaving," Chihiro said and kicked the ball at the guys hand. Her intention was to knock the gun out of his hand but when it came in contact it fired. A bullet hit Chihiro's right shoulder. She screamed in pain but ran out of her room. As she ran by her parents' room she heard the door open and heard the man's thundering steps. She ran down the stairs, and at about the last step she heard two guns shots and two bodies hit the floor. Tears welled up in Chihiro's eyes, but she kept running. She ran to the front door and out. She ran down the grassy hill and at the bottom she looked up to see if he was following her.

"Come back here," he shouted. Chihiro whipped around and jolted into the forest. Random branches and stones scratched her body, and the bullet wound on her right shoulder was bleeding heavily. But at the moment Chihiro didn't care. She was more worried about her life. She looked fearfully behind her and he was a ways back but still chasing. She turned back around and found she was at a place she thought she would never see again. She took a good look at where she was and ran into the spirit world. She ran through the train station and onto the grassy field. Chihiro knew she would be safe. The man wouldn't follow her here. Chihiro started to walk to the sacred bridge and talk to Yubaba or Lin, but as soon as she moved her foot pain shot through her entire body and she fell over in a crumpled ball. Tears fell from her eyes as she laid there a giant mess.

"Is this the intruder," an unfamiliar feminine voice asked. Footsteps neared Chihiro, but she didn't care. She was to pained to care about anything.

"It'd have to be, everyone else is working," a male voice chimed. As a hand was placed on Chihiro's shoulder she screamed out in pain. Both people took a step back. Chihiro sat on her knees her head buried in her arm crying.

"Sasami, go get some workers, she's wounded," the male voice demanded. Sasami nodded and her retreating footsteps were now out of hearing range. The man knelt down beside Chihiro.

"Who are you and what are you doing here," he demanded. Chihiro looked up to see him and jumped back in surprise. The man looked confused.

"You, I hate you! Get away from me," Chihiro screamed. The man's eyes looked at the girl and nothing popped into his mind. He advanced toward her. Chihiro bolted up and ignored the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"I told you to stay away from me! Now go away," Chihiro shrieked. He continued to advance.

"Miss, I'm going to ask you to keep your voice down and come with me," He said. Chihiro shook her head.

"I trusted you to many times Haku, never again will I make that mistake. You ruined my life! You are the reason I have no friends! SO just keep away from me," Chihiro cried and took off running. Haku blinked is eyes a couple times and took off running after her. Even with his inhuman speed he barely caught up with her. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her to a stand still. Chihiro glared at him.

"What is your problem? I have no idea who you are," Haku said. The fire in Chihiro's eyes ignited. She pulled her arm from his grip and gave a heated glare.

"No idea who I am? No idea who I am? I'll tell ya who I am, my name is Ogino Chihiro. Ring any bells dragon boy," Chihiro asked snappily and coldly. Haku's eyes widened in surprise.

"Chihiro? Is that really you," Haku asked looking astonished. Chihiro nodded. Haku smiled warmly at her.

"Haku, I found some workers, lets get the intruder to Yubaba," Sasami said running up to Haku. Haku reverted back to himself and nodded. One of the Yunas came up to Chihiro to look at her bullet wound and bandage it up, but Chihiro started to walk to the elevators.

"I am perfectly capable of bandaging myself up, thank you," Chihiro said cockily. Haku growled. Sasami looked confused and the Yuna backed up. Chihiro stepped into the elevator and pulled the lever before anyone else could get in. As the elevator neared it destination Chihiro walked out and through the halls so she could get to a different elevator that would take her to Yubaba.

"Excuse me Miss, are you lost," a voice asked. Chihiro whipped around to find an old childhood friend.

"Rin, is that really you," Chihiro asked. Rin nodded. Chihiro smiled and hugged Rin without using her right arm. Rin looked confused.

"Who are you," she asked backing up. Chihiro got a look of hurt on her face.

"My name is Ogino Chihiro, but you might remember me as Sen," Chihiro said. Rin's eyes blinked and she dropped her bucked to give her a hug.

"Oh Sen, I've missed you!" Rin exclaimed tightening her hug. Chihiro winced and pushed in off of her.

"Don't do that again. That really hurt," Chihiro said as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Rin looked at Chihiro and then saw she had blood running down her back.

"Oh my gosh, come on, we have to take you to Yubaba," Rin said ushering Chihiro to the elevators. Chihiro walked into the elevator followed by Rin.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice shouted. Rin looked at who it was and smiled.

"No, pull the lever. I want nothing to do with that stupid, promise breaking, life ruining, dragon," Chihiro said slowly falling to her knees crying. Rin gave Haku a small smile and pulled the lever. The doors closed just as Haku rammed into the doors. He growled and ran for the stairs. Rin bent down next to Chihiro and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong? What happened," Rin asked soothingly. Chihiro shook her head.

"I'm NOT going to relive it Rin. I'm not going to even think about it. It hurts to much," Chihiro cried. Rin rubbed her back and nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, we're here. Dry your eyes and put on a brave face," Rin whispered as she knocked on Yubaba's door. Chihiro shifted uneasily in her spot.

"Come in," came Yubaba's raspy old voice. The doors opened and Rin and Chihiro walked the long hallway to Yubaba's office. As they reached the office Rin nudged Chihiro forward.

"What do you want, Rin, leave," Yubaba said. Rin nodded and winked. Then she left the office.

"I-I would like a job, here at the bathhouse," Chihiro stuttered. No matter how much she tried she couldn't help but feel intimated in front of the old witch. Yubaba looked up from her seat.

"Sorry, no jobs are open. Now leave," Yubaba said coldly not giving a second look. Chihiro got a look of determination as she remembered her last visit.

"What about your oath? Didn't you take an oath to give anyone who wants work a job," Chihiro said confidently. Yubaba looked up, astonished.

"How would you know that," She asked getting up. Chihiro got a look of no emotion, as to show she wasn't scared.

"It hurts to know you don't remember an older worker, but my name is Sen as to what you might remember. Seven years ago you set me free, now I am here to stay. Please, I would like a job," Chihiro said starting to feel light headed due to blood loss. Yubaba cracked a smile.

"Welcome back Sen, Sasami, Haku come in here please," Yubaba ordered. And only 2 minutes after she issued the command they both walked in. Haku gave Chihiro a quick glance and walked up to Yubaba.

"What is it you need," Sasami asked bowing on one knee. Yubaba nodded and Sasami stood up. Haku did the same.

"Sasami, fetch Miss Sen an apprentice silver uniform, size 4," Yubaba ordered. Sasami nodded and ran out of the office. Haku gave Yubaba a confused glance.

"Haku, tend to Miss Chihiro's wound. When I return I expect her fully healed and ready," Yubaba said and disappeared into a room. Haku looked over to Chihiro and took a few steps toward her.

"Please sit down, it will be quite some time," Haku said. Chihiro sat down, her back toward him in a cold type of way.

"Why do you have to be so cold Chihiro? I haven't done anything to you? Why are you mad at me," Haku asked sitting down behind and mumbling some spells. Chihiro sat up straight and cringed as the bullet was sucked out of her shoulder.

"You promised me that you would see me again. I waited for days Haku! Days! Then, when I went to school, I was teased and made fun of. I had no friends. So in my spare time, I waited in the woods for you to come and get me. You never came. I gave up 3 years after that day. I would go to school, eat, sleep, and live. That was all I did. I never socialized or talked to people, because they all thought I was mental. I got in trouble for back sassing the teachers and one time suspended for putting a kid to a coma. Just a year ago I started to play soccer. That was all I had. And now as I sit before you, I am homeless. My parents were killed tonight. That's why I'm here. This world is my safe haven," Chihiro cried. Tears fell from her eyes and landed on her knee with a small splash. Haku looked sympathetically at her and placed a bandage on her back. Chihiro stood up on wobbly legs.

"Believe me Chihiro, I tried to get to you, but Yubaba wouldn't let me leave. I tried my hardest to bargain with her, or even talk hr into letting me visit you for one day. Believe me Chihiro I wanted to see you," Haku explained. Haku looked into Chihiro's eyes in hopes to get her to crack a smile but her frown didn't flip. Her yes welled up with tears and she sat there crying silently to herself. Haku didn't know what to do, he didn't ant to hug her in fear she would reject him but he wanted her to stop crying.

"What's the matter," Haku asked trying to find out why she was crying and to maybe be able to help her. Chihiro wiped her eyes.

"Haku, I don't know if I can believe you. You lied to me before. You broke a promise. But somehow I think I should believe and forgive you. I want to forgive you Haku… but I'm just not convinced," Chihiro cried. Haku looked down in defeat.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Chihiro… I promised that we would see each other again. I never said when or where or that I would go get you. I simply promised that we would see each other again. And I haven't broken my promise. We are seeing each other right now," Haku said solemnly. Chihiro looked up as he began to leave. Haku started for the exit. Chihiro stood up and quickly ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"You're right Haku. You did only promise that we would see each other again. I m so sorry I was so mean to you. Please forgive me. I've had a rough night," Chihiro cried desperately. Haku stood up straight as Chihiro wrapped her arms around him but smiled as she practically forgave him. He opened his mouth to say something but saw Sasami standing in the doorway.

"Sasami, what are you doing here," Haku asked. Sasami rolled her eyes.

"I was told to get a size for silver apprentice uniform. And I am here to give it to Miss Sen. But I do know that you aren't supposed to be flirting," Sasami said with a small grin. Haku and Chihiro both blushed a deep shade of crimson. Sasami giggled lightly and sat down in front o Yubaba's desk. Chihiro unlatched herself from Haku and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Let the ceremony begin," Yubaba rang out as she entered the room. Chihiro look confused and the look on Haku's face didn't help…


End file.
